


the devil you know

by norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi, OT3, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to magisterequitum's prompt: Justified + Boyd/Raylan/Ava + the devil you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil you know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



"You're in over your head, Boyd."

"You think I don't know that, Raylan?"

Raylan smiled, like he forgot something and Boyd's words reminded him. "Not everyone in this world is quite so self aware as you, I guess."

"It's okay, baby," Ava said softly, slipping between them, between the sheets. She drew her arms up to comb through Raylan's too long hair as he looked down at them both. She hadn't seen his eyes so soft in so long. Boyd held her close, secure. "Raylan's gonna take care of us."

Raylan kept his mouth shut. He didn't like making them promises, even ones he wanted to keep.

Boyd's eyes were bright with that knowledge. "Oh, I know, baby," he replied. "Always bet on the devil you know."

He leaned up slow to kiss Raylan. Ava's lips were at the corner of his mouth.

No one knew each other like they did.


End file.
